


Per Square Inch

by starksborn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Final Battle, Gen, Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksborn/pseuds/starksborn
Summary: He was the shark, and she was the prey trapped within his jaws, being dragged into the darkened depths.





	Per Square Inch

Water was not her weapon.

Pressure was her weapon.

Tier Harribel's true weapon was pressure, the water was just the catalyst for it. She would engulf her enemies, not in a rain but in a sea and within that sea, the pressure would snuff out their lives in an instant; like a shark's prey exploding within its jaws after it takes it down too far into the darkened depths.

When her Lord suddenly appeared in front of her in the midst of her battle, her concentration was lost. Her own prey slipped from her mouth, swimming back to the safety of the light near the surface.

His face was as calm as ever, the faintest hint of a smile playing upon his lips. His demeanor was almost casual, his hands buried in his pockets, eyes full of...something.

That was what she noticed first, his eyes.

They were not the same eyes as the Lord she'd been following faithfully for so long. They were not the same eyes as the man that had appeared before her on that fateful night in Hueco Mundo.

There was a deepness in his eyes, she realized, as she turned to better face him. A brown so deep she felt as if he was drowning her just by looking at her.

She faintly heard her own voice. Saw his mouth moving as he responded to her, yet her focus could not stray from his eyes. Those eyes that were filling her lungs with water as they drowned her.

No, not drowning.

_Pulling._

Her body tensed suddenly, the realization dawning on her too late. The realization that _he_ was the shark, and _she_ the prey trapped within his jaws. He pulled her deeper, away from the light and into the darkest depths of his own sea. With each passing second, the ability to free herself slipped from her grasp, for her own pressure was no match for his. She was the cracked submersible, and he the uncaring water denting it bit by bit.

Tier Harribel's last thought before her body imploded into a mass of raining blood, bone and viscera was _not_ of sacrifice, but of irony.

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing brought to you by the sudden idea I had that a Soul Reaper's spiritual pressure has GOT to be relative to water pressure. People in the manga AND anime have mentioned when exposed to the spiritual pressure of someone more powerful than themselves it feels as if their body is getting heavier. 
> 
> Thus, I liked the idea of Sosuke, instead of anti climatically just slashing Harribel, using his own spiritual pressure to quite literally crush her, like a soda can that's been jettisoned too deep into the ocean. 
> 
> Oh, and well the fact that the ocean was Harribel's whole theme...it just fit together perfectly. As an aside, I loved Harribel a whole hell of a lot.


End file.
